She Was Mine and I Was Hers
by Bluebaby555
Summary: When you're angry as hell you don't think straight. That's what I kept telling myself anyway. D/F smut.


**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing.**

**A/N: Wow! I have Declan/Fiona on the brain today like crazy. I wrote a T rated fic about the two of them a few hours ago but the sirens of smut where just calling my name. Once again there is incest in this story so if you do not approve of that subject matter please don't flame just turn back now.**

When you're angry as hell you don't think straight. That's what I kept telling myself anyway.

I burst into my bedroom knocking an expensive vase off of my desk causing it to shatter across the floor. I didn't give a shit. I paced back and forth. I was too pissed off to sit still. I quickly made my way into the bathroom and went to the sink, splashing ice cold water all over my face. I caught sight of my reflection the large mirror. My hair looked like I had stuck a fork into an outlet. There was a nasty purple and blue bruise forming on my left cheekbone. The sleeves on my shirt were torn and my knuckles were pretty shred up. It was a small price to pay though and completely worth it. I wasn't too mangled up for taking on three guys at once. His two jackass friends I could have cared less about. He was the only one I wanted to get at and when I heard the sound of his nose breaking under my fist it made me feel so good I kept punching and punching until I felt someone pulling me off. I would have killed the son of a bitch had I not been stopped.

"Jesus, Declan." I turned around and saw Fiona leaning against the doorframe. Her gorgeous features were twisted into a look of pain and confusion. Someone who felt guilty or ashamed would have looked away but I felt neither so I kept staring at her, my eyes boring into hers. She finally broke the gaze and looked away. "Do you even understand how much trouble you're in? They had to take Johnny to the hospital."

"Good." I replied in an icy tone.

"Good?" She looked back at me with disbelief. "Are you joking? Declan, you could get expelled, the police might even get involved."

"I don't give a fuck." And that was the truth. I didn't.

"You are such a dumb ass."

My temper flared again and I yelled at her. "For what! Protecting you?"

"Protecting me? Declan, the damage was done. I could have gotten on with my life just fine."

"What, with everyone in school calling you a slut and a whore?"

"Johnny is a scum bag for spreading those rumors. He just did it to piss off his ex, that little niner, Alli. I could have dealt with it though. I'm all grown up. I don't need you to go and beat the living shit out of someone when they cause a little bit of trouble in my life."

"You're whole reputation could've been ruined."

"I don't give a damn. At least I know it's not true. Screw what other people think. I mean it's not like we are even going to be at that school for much longer anyway."

I ran my hands through my messy hair and let out a loud sigh. Things were quiet for a moment before I suddenly kicked in the cabinet under the sink. Fiona jumped, startled. I don't think she had ever seen me this angry before. I was always the picture of confidence, cool, and aloofness.

"Why did you do it in the first place?" Her question made me freeze up. "I've dealt with hundreds of dirt bags and rumors flying around before. You've never done anything like this before. Why did you do it?"

"Why?" I walked over to her until I was right up in her personal space and roughly grabbed hold of her shoulders. She let out a gasp of pain and shock. "Why? Are you joking this time?" She just stared at me her grey blue eyes starting to fill up with tears. "Because I fucking love you Fiona! Because I don't want anyone hurting you physically or emotionally EVER." My rush of anger lost it's steam and my grip on her shoulders loosened. "Because I'm in love with you, Fiona." My voice went down to a whisper. "You know that."

Tears were streaming freely down her face now and I couldn't bare to look so I let my gaze fall down to the floor. She had always known this and so had I but it was never said out loud. It was forbidden. I was waiting for her to yank herself from my hold and walk out not even sparing a glance back. She didn't move though. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I felt her lips crash against mine. The kiss was messy and furious and passionate. It was nothing like the sweet playful teasing kisses we had shared in the past. My lips felt bruised and swollen in the most incredible way possible when she pulled back. There was nowhere else to look but into her eyes. I didn't want to look anywhere else.

"I love you, you fucking idiot." She choked out.

This was the first time either of us had said our true feelings out loud. I laughed with pure relief and she did the same. We both stood there for what could have been an eternity holding each other and laughing like hysterical lunatics. I let out one last laugh and gently tangled my hands in her long dark hair. I kissed her this time much more gently and slow. I felt her small fingers begin working on the button and zipper of my jeans. The kiss turned deeper and more frenzied once she got my pants down and her hand rubbed across me. I easily picked her up, her legs wrapping around my waist as we stumbled out into the bedroom. We broke as little contact as possible as I placed her on the edge of the bed and she ripped the remaining scraps of my shirt off. I pulled her little pink top over her head and let my lips roam freely over all the silky white skin that I saw. She felt and tasted so amazing. Even my dreams and fantasies didn't do the real thing justice. I moved forward until she was lying on her back and I was hovering above her. I began nipping at her neck and felt her nails rake across my back. My hand found it's way underneath her skirt and I could feel how wet and ready she was through her panties. She let out a loud moan when I touched her.

"I need you now, Declan." She pleaded as her body arched into mine.

I knew she was still a virgin and I wanted to take this slow but I had wanted this, wanted her for so long my body was betraying me. I made away with her skirt and panties as fast as I could and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the side. She was the most exquisite thing I had ever laid eyes on.

"Please, Declan." She pulled my boxers down with the heels of her feet. I positioned myself at her entrance and slowly began to sink myself inside of her. She was so tight and wet. It was driving me insane. I covered her face with soft kisses to try and take away the pain she was feeling. Once I was buried completely inside her I kissed her long and hard.

"I love you, Fiona."

She smiled up at me and ran her hand across the bruise on my cheek. "I love you."

I began thrusting in and out of her slowly at first but my pace picked up with each moan of pleasure that came from her. Her thighs tightened around me and her nails dug into my shoulders. I was definitely going to have some marks after this and that made me smile. She felt unreal. I kept thrusting and thrusting until I was sure I would lose my mind. Her walls tightened around me and she came. I couldn't hold on for much longer and came soon after her. I fell onto her, both of us sweating and breathing hard and intense. When I could finally get my thoughts somewhat straight again I rolled off of her but made sure their wasn't a centimeter between our bodies.

She hazily kissed me as my thumbs drew lazy circles on her sides. What had just happened between us could never be undone and I had to make that clear. She was mine and I was hers. "We can't ever go back to the way things were." I said kissing her collar bone.

She tugged at my hair until I was looking at her. "I don't want to ever go back to the way things were." That beautiful smile spread across her face once again and I smiled back.

She was mine and I was hers.

**END**


End file.
